


Too Little, Too Late

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Wherein Liz Entertains Various Thoughts about the Problem of Susan [16]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Moving On, Prompt Fic, The Problem of Susan, resignation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: You can only pour your heart into something for so long.
Series: Wherein Liz Entertains Various Thoughts about the Problem of Susan [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/128019
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Too Little, Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2/3/20 for anonymous, in response to the prompt: [any, any, I don't really love you anymore](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6718352#cmt6718352).

The thing is, you can only pour your heart into someone or something for so long (whether in love or in hatred) without getting _something_ in return; eventually passion gutters cold and all that's left is indifference.

Susan looks at the packet of magic rings salvaged from Edmund's pockets, glittering with the promise of vengeance, reconciliation, or perhaps both sequentially, and sighs.

"I'm done with that," she tells them, and moves on with her life.


End file.
